Various treatments are commonly used for treating diseases of hollow anatomical structures (HAS), such as venous reflux disease and other diseases. One example endovenous treatment involves placement of an occluding implant in the HAS, such as in the great saphenous vein (GSV). The implant may be, for example, a bioresorbable fibrous body, which may be textured to impart bulk. The implant causes a partial occlusion of the HAS, followed by a complete or substantially complete occlusion, such as by formation of an organic fibrotic occlusion resulting from the body's natural foreign body healing response.
After placing the implant at the treatment site, the implant may be expanded to partially or fully occlude the HAS in the radial direction. For example, the implant may be self-expanding. Alternatively, or in addition, a system for placing the implant may include a mechanism for manually expanding the implant. However, in some instances, the implant in its radially expanded condition does not occlude the HAS sufficiently to cause a complete or substantially complete occlusion to treat the disease. Such a lack of total occlusion maybe cause by not enough radial expansion and/or not enough density of material.
Further, in some cases, initial placement of the implant may not be as desired. In such cases, it is desirable to reposition the implant one or more times until the desired placement is achieved.